Settling In
Settling In 'is the second chapter of Le Conflits Francais. Summary ''Picking up from where Chapter 1 left off, the gang arrives in France and settles in. Story In no time, the plane touched down in France and the gang disembarked. "Well, gang," said James, "welcome to France!" "Looks pretty," said Gabi. Just then, a loud grumbling sound was heard. "What was that," asked James. Fico blushed. "My tummy growled," said Fico. "Sit tight, Fico," said James, "we'll get something to eat after we rent a car." Soon, the gang came to a car rental place, and James spoke with the attendant. "Excusez-moi, monsieur," said James. "Oui," asked the attendant. "Je voudrais loue un voiture de location pour moi est mes six amis, si'l vous plait," said James. "Oui, monsieur," said the attendant. The attendant soon got the gang a car. "Combien coûte le voiture," asked James. "€9.97," said the attendant. James paid for the card using his international credit card. "Merci, monsieur," said the attendant, "Amusez-vous bien avec tes voiture!" The gang got into the car and drove off for the nearest restaurant. "That was good French, James," said Gabi. "Thanks," said James, "I took a French class in school." Soon, they arrived at the restaurant and soon were seated. "Now," said James, "when the waiter asks you what you want, say "je voudrais", then tell him what you'd like." "Got it," said everyone else. "Puis-je vous aider," asked the waiter. "Oui," said James, "je voudrais un hamburger avec les frites est un limonade, s'il vous plait." "Excellent," said the waiter, "en plus?" "Je voudrais un sandwich au jambon avec les chips est un jus de raisin, s'il vous plait," said Doki. "Je voudrais un sandwich au fromage avec les bretzels est un jus d'orange, s'il vous plait," said Gabi. "Je voudrais un salade de pâtes avec un cola, s'il vous plait," said Oto. "Je voudrais un hot dog avec les frites et un jus de pomme, s'il vous plait," said Fico. "Je voudrais un toast au fromage avec les chips et un limonade, s'il vous plait," said Anabella. "Est je voudrais un salade verte au poulet grillé avec un jus de canneberge, s'il vous plait," said Mundi. "Excellent," said the waiter. The waiter wrote down their orders and left. "How was that," asked Doki. "That was just great," said James. About a while later, their food arrived. After they ate, James paid the check and they went to the nearest hotel. There, they checked in. A bellhop soon arrived. "Bonjour, monsieurs est mesdemoiselles," said the bellhop, "My name is Gaspard, and I'll be very happy to take your bags. This way, please." "You speak very good English, Gaspard," said Doki. "Thank you," said Gaspard with a smile, "My father sent me to a fine boarding school in England, where I studied English." Soon, they arrived at their room, and Gaspard helped them unpack. "If you need anything," said Gaspard, "call room service." "Will do," said Mundi. Gaspard then left, and James looked at the newspaper from a rack. "Huh," said James, "French Crown Jewels Still Missing; Police Still Have No Leads". "Strange," said Doki. "Where could they be," asked Gabi. "Well," said James, "it says they were stolen from The Louvre last Wednesday. The police say it was a well-executed theft." "Whoever stole them must've planned it out very carefully," said Oto. "Yeah," said James. "But who would want to steal them and why," asked Fico. "Who knows, Fico" asked James, "who knows?" '''End Of Chapter 2 Category:Chapters Category:Stories